Yandere Vision
Yandere Vision is a gameplay mechanic in Yandere Simulator that helps the player find useful objects and different people. Yandere Vision is essentially Yandere-chan's keen senses.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/690816019649064960 When Yandere Vision is activated, everything becomes hazy and time slows down. Yandere-chan's eyes glow red and a black outline surrounds her body. Yandere Vision can be activated by holding down Left Control (PC) or RB (controller). Tagging Yandere Vision allows the player to see characters and objects of interest through walls. Yandere-chan can see Senpai, rivals, and useful items without having to prepare in advance. To see certain other NPCs through walls, the player must first "tag" them. The player can "tag" a person by taking a clear picture of their face and sending it to Info-chan, who will then give Yandere-chan information about that particular person. Info-chan will not recognize NPCs without a proper AI, such as the placeholder nurse, Delinquents, and the Placeholder Club Leaders, so Yandere-chan cannot tag them. Once Yandere-chan knows the tagged person's daily routine, she can mentally picture where they are at that time, which is why the player can see them through walls. Since 1980s Mode will not feature certain things like Info-chan and phones,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656285300495220736 it is unknown how the player will be able to tag people, if at all. Outlines When Yandere Vision is activated, outlines indicating objects or people will appear. Different things have differently colored outlines. Outlines around people can change color, depending on the circumstances. *Useful objects, such as poison, gloves, buckets, weapons that aren't being held, trash cans, masks, Science Vacuum, and garbage bags outside of dumpsters, are outlined in cyan. Genka Kunahito also has a cyan outline. *People whose photo Yandere-chan has sent to Info-chan are outlined in green under normal circumstances. *Some possibly dangerous characters are outlined in red, such as rivals or NPCs who have seen Yandere-chan perform incriminating actions. Pictures are usually not needed for them to change to this color. Rival-chan and the placeholder nurse are the only two people at the moment that are automatically highlighted in red. *Senpai is outlined in pink. *Students who have witnessed the player acting suspicious, but not dragging a body or being obviously connected to a murder in some way, are outlined in yellow. They may also turn yellow if they see a corpse. They'll turn green if the player apologizes to them. Any student killed by Ebola Mode will be highlighted in yellow as well. *Traces of murder, such as blood pools/footprints, corpses, and dismembered body parts are outlined in orange. *Yandere-chan is outlined in black. Only two other characters in the entire game will have a black aura. YandereDev has not revealed the identities of the others yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649691722516066304 Trivia *Yandere-chan can activate Yandere Vision when running, but not when she is crouching or crawling. *While Yandere Vision is active, time slows down by a slight margin. *In the future, hearts may appear in Yandere-chan's eyes if Senpai is around when Yandere Vision is used.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667863881297989632 *When Yandere Vision is activated in low School Atmosphere, some colors are warped, while other outlines lose their color altogether. *If the player has sped up time, activating Yandere Vision will slow it back down. If time is sped up while Yandere Vision is already activated, a minute will pass by in the span of a second, but will slow down immediately afterwards. *In the January 1st, 2016 Build, the Student Council President could be seen under the fountain. She was highlighted in red with Yandere Vision. She has been moved elsewhere in subsequent builds. **If the player uses Yandere Vision while the President is giving her monologue, the speech will be slowed down. *Yandere-chan used to have black empty eyes while Yandere Vision was activated. Bugs *Teacher's Pets who have seen Yandere-chan kill someone will run to a teacher. If there's no body when they come back, but Yandere-chan is still bloody and holding a weapon, the player can make them turn green by apologizing to them, even though they saw Yandere-chan commit murder. *If an NPC is killed by Ebola-chan, the NPC will have a yellow outline. However, Teachers, Senpai, and Midori Gurin will have the regular orange outline. Gallery tpoutline.png|A Teacher's Pet who witnessed a murder and alerted a teacher. June 3rd, 2016. Hero chase red.png|A hero who is chasing Yandere-chan outlined red. November 16th, 2015. nurseoutline.png|The placeholder nurse outlined in red. June 3rd, 2016. headoutline.png|A dismembered head highlighted in orange. June 3rd, 2016. Counseloroutline.png|The counselor outlined in cyan. June 3rd, 2016. userfuloutline.png|A cyan outline around some helpful items. June 3rd, 2016. maskoutline.png|Masks outlined in cyan. June 3rd, 2016. trashbags.png|The dumpster and the bags inside have no outline, but the bag outside does! June 3rd, 2016. cuniformoutline.png|A clean uniform outlined in cyan. June 3rd, 2016. uniformoutline.png|Bloody uniform outlined in orange. June 3rd, 2016. tranqq.png|Syringe and tranquilizer highlighted in cyan. June 3rd, 2016. PoiSAMA.png|Poison highlighted in cyan. June 3rd, 2016. friendoutline.png|Green outline of a student whose picture was sent to Info-chan. June 3rd, 2016. tapenooutline.png|Tapes have no outline. June 3rd, 2016. nooutlinenolife.png|Manga has no outline. June 3rd, 2016. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Perks